Pregnant women often find it difficult to rest or lie down comfortably, particularly in the latter stages of the second trimester and the last trimester of the pregnancy. This difficulty is due to the abdomen moving to the lowermost side of the pregnant women's body under the influence of gravity when she is lying on her side or turning onto her side. In other words, rather than being located centrally in line with a central axis of her body, such as along the spine, the weight of the abdomen forces it into a lower position, resulting in uneven weight distribution. This uneven distribution can lead to health problems, particularly in relation to the back and spine. The weight transfer and uneven weight distribution adds stress on the back and can cause back ache and muscular ache. Under these conditions, a pregnant woman often can not get adequate rest. Similar problems arise in overweight people who have enlarged abdomens; lying on a side or turning to be on their side can lead to back and spinal injuries or aches.